Unnamed
by nicktoons5
Summary: Danny has been betrayed, and new villains try to use his weakness against him. Gets Angesty, sort of... Rated T because...well, if you read, you will find out:D
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's POV**

I listened as my teacher, Mr. Lancer, went on about a book report. The next thing I knew, the bell rang as I woke up, with Mr. Lancer saying" This book report will count for 75% of this terms grade, so read the book, it will be due-" just as he said that my ghost sense went off."Oh, great. "I muttered as a ghost wolf came crashing through the wall. Everyone ran to get away as I ran to get to a hiding place-a mop closet- I open the door to see Tucker and Sam.

Kissing.

I stood in shock as I interrupted them "What's going on here!" They then looked up in shock that I had seen them, mostly Sam. I looked at them in a rage; they had been going out with each other behind my back! I looked from Sam to Tucker, my two best friends, as they tried to explain. "Danny, we-"Sam started to say as I cut her off, "You were going out behind my back, explanation DONE!" I transformed and fought off the ghost, not even using the Fenton Thermos to trap it, I destroyed it.

I looked in shock at what I had done; even Jazz-who came to help me by bringing the Thermos-, was shocked. I had no idea what had happened during the fight, it was all a blur to me. All I remember was my rage and a cry of pain, then it was all over.

**Jazz's POV  
**I came to the classroom where the ghosts were, one of them being my brother. Danny would need help if he kept forgetting the Thermos all the time! As I go to give the Thermos to Danny, I can only watch in shock as the ghost wolf howls in pain, while Danny only registers that by snapping its neck with a snarl of hatred!

Tucker and Sam tried to come and help, but I told them to calm down, they were going hysterical when I told them what happened, and kept saying that it was their entire fault. "What do you mean?" I asked them. Just then, Danny came out of the classroom, looking shattered. "What's going on!"

I looked on confused, Danny was usually glad to see his two best friends, now he looked plainly in a rage! "Danny, what's going on?" I asked. " Ask Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, the new couple!" Danny yelled as he flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

I had no idea where to go, home? Sure, it wasn't exactly a safe place, but, I needed to talk to someone. I would also have to explain to Jazz what's going on…Not until after school though…

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe Danny called us the 'new couple' he didn't even give us time to explain! It wasn't even a kiss; it was Tucker trying to tell me that something was wrong with Danny! Tucker had lost his voice, and Danny didn't even seem to care; now I was angry, Danny was just being a jerk!

**Tucker's POV**

I can't believe that Danny just did that! Danny never wanted to destroy ghosts, only to stop them from taking over the world! Now he goes and does this! He has to stop being so stubborn about things. I looked over at Sam, and she seemed to be steaming! Gosh, I hope Danny comes to his senses!

**Jazz's POV**

I looked from Tucker to Sam, they both had different reactions, Sam was angry, Tucker was shocked, but I was engulfed in fear! What had caused Danny too do the one thing he hates most-destroying ghosts! I turned and ran home, hoping Danny would be there, we would need a long talk. And what was with the 'new couple'? Tucker and Sam aren't a couple! I got in my car and drove as fast as my dad towards home; I barely noticed anything as I ran into Danny's room.

**Danny's POV**

Jazz just came busting through my door ten minutes after I got home. "Danny, what is going on?!" I've never seen her so upset, maybe I should answer? "Jazz, I have no clue what happened in the fight! All I remember was my rage and a cry of pain, then it was all over." "Danny…" I could tell she was scared now, but I had no way of telling her not to be. "Danny, what's going on with Tucker and Sam?" I flinched at this; I was hoping to not have to answer that… "Danny?" I sighed and told her "I walked in on them kissing…" Jazz then looked in shock at me, I could tell that she had millions of questions, but she only asked one "What?!" Just as I was about to answer, my ghost sense went off, I quickly transformed and flew out my window.

**Jazz's POV**

I watched as Danny transformed and flew out his window. His ghost sense must have gone off again, but would he destroy another ghost?! I got out my Fenton Thermos and ran outside to find that Danny had lost it again! I quickly saved Sulker by sucking him into the Thermos. Danny turned to look at me, hatred in his eyes, and attacked me….


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazz's POV**

** "**Danny!" I screamed as Danny fired an ectoblast at me! As soon as I screamed, a green shield protected me! I looked up to see that Danny had put up the shield! "Danny, what has gotten into you!" I asked as Danny came down and floated in front of me. "I'm sorry, Jazz!" Danny cried. I looked in shock as I tried to hug my brother, but he backed off.

**Danny's POV**

** "**Danny!" a scream brought me back. I watched as a green ectoblast was about to hit Jazz! I quickly put a shield up to protect her, and then I remembered I was fighting Sculker when he disappeared, I was so angry, that I attacked Jazz! "Danny, what has gotten in to you!" I floated down to where she was and cried "I'm sorry, Jazz!" Jazz only looked at me in shock. Then she tried to hug me, I was so scared that I would hurt her, that I backed off. She must have taken it the wrong way, because she gave me a scared look. "Jazz, I need to get out of here." She looked at me again, the pain in her eyes partly made me want to cry, while the other part wanted to use this to my advantage. "Danny, what's wrong?" I looked to find the cause of the voice, It was Sam! Unwillingly, I snarled and I felt the energy building up inside of me. Everyone backed away from me, the movement caused me to put myself on edge. As soon as I calmed down, I looked at my hand, ecto-energy was swirling around the palm of my hand! I quickly let it dissolve, when I did, my ghost sense went off again. "Jazz, can you give me the Thermos, please? I asked. Jazz nodded, and I took off flying, wondering to myself, what is happening to me?

I caught Johnny 13 in the Thermos, and quickly flew back home, I needed to figure out what was wrong with me, all I wanted was to unsee what I had saw…

As I got close to home, my mom and dad saw me and started to shout at me, but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. Then an ectoblast to my right snapped me out of my funk, and three words focused in my head

Protect

Defend

Fight back

As soon as they were in my head, I tried to get myself to remember, these were my parents! I flew away to transform and go home, so I flew around a building and transformed into my Fenton half and ran home.

When I got home, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all sitting on the couch. I looked at them as I started to head upstairs. That's when an unknown ghost stepped in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm sooo sorry guys; I was at my mother's house-_-**

**Danny: That's no reason to ABADON this story!**

**Me: I'm sorry, it very hard to write a story when you have to always watch your back over there! **

**Danny:-_-**

**Me: I was also trying to make about TEN other stories!**

**Danny: Really….**

**Unnamed's POV**

It was 50,000 years ago, when I woke up in that burned down forest, when my belief for ghosts started. Because I realized that I was a ghost. I wanted to go home, but I realized- where was home? I had no idea who I really was, or where I was. Ever since then, I had been everywhere, but nobody seemed to know who I was. I had just gotten to a city called Amity Park, I had never heard of it before, so I went into a building that had a sign on it. The sign read _Fenton Works_ I was really confused by that, but I entered anyway. I fazed onto the staircase, on the top really. A kid was walking up the stairs when he looked up and saw me, he looked around the age of 14, I wondered how he was going to react to me being on his staircase, that's when he screamed at the top of his lungs

"WHO ARE YOU!"

**Danny's POV**

Alright, a new ghost was on the top of my staircase, my friends had betrayed me, no biggie…I tried to calmly ask the ghost who he was…

"WHO ARE YOU!" I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs. Wow, really calm. Cue Jazz coming up to see if I was sane, now. Jazz had come running up the stairs, while the new ghost disappeared. Jazz then started to ask questions "Are you okay, Danny! What happened! Who was that?" Yup, I was correct. I tried to tell Jazz I was fine, but it felt like more of a lie then the truth.

Jazz must have noticed, because she backed off, and that made me want to panic. "Alright." Was all she said before going back downstairs. I ran to my room, and cried, I just wanted to be left alone…

**Unnamed's POV**

The teenager had scared me very badly, the next thing I knew, I was against a wall with a gun pointed to my head. I flew out of there, crying, I just wanted be alone….


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

I woke up the next morning, or at least at midnight. What teenager wakes up at midnight, that's right, the well known freak, Danny Fenton/Phantom. I sighed and looked out my window, now would be a good time to be flying. Flying was a way for me to calm down. I jumped out my window and went ghost. After I was in the air, I let my mind wander…

_What am I really? A freak? A boy? A ghost? Why is everything so complicated!_

My ghost sense went off, and I mentally sighed, who could it be now…. I searched for the ghost, when I bumped into someone, "Hi Danny!" I stared at her "Hi Dani! What are you doing here?" "You're the original one of us, so….." She purposely trailed off to get me to talk, dang, why did Dani have to do that! "I caught Sam and Tucker kissing, and then I may have let my anger get the best of me…" She looked shocked "What did you do…" it sounded as though she didn't even want to know, but I had to tell her, if not from me, she would not understand how I feel "I … Killed a ghost….." I looked down; I couldn't even look at her now_! Great plan, freak! What are you going to do now!_

**Dani's POV**

WHAT! Danny KILLED a ghost! Why would he DO that! By his actions, he looked very angry that he told me what he'd done. _Why? Why does he look so angry?_ "I…." I looked at him, looking him in the eye; I could tell he did not mean to hurt the ghost. In fact, it hurt me to see that he looked so…Broken…

**Danny's POV**

I finally had the courage to look Dani in the eye, she looked sad, then hurt. I felt shattered; I had not been able to even think about what I could tell her why.

_Call yourself a HERO? More like the villain! You killed! MURDERER! _  
Suddenly, another voice came into my mind.

**Come on, you REALLY think she will help? The only thing that can help you is…**

I didn't want to know, I did not want to know what the voice was going to say, I did not even want to kill the wolf, I just wanted to put it back in the Ghost Zone! What was happening to me!


End file.
